


体偿

by eunhyukmoon



Category: Eunhea
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunhyukmoon/pseuds/eunhyukmoon
Summary: 三观不正，ooc属于我





	体偿

“通报经管学院大二学生李东海，因在高等数学期末考试中夹带公式小抄作弊，现进行全校通报批评，并撤销奖学金作为处罚，就着教育本人警示他人，现校方决定给予李东海同学补考机会一次……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈东海哥你被通报了！”

“金厉旭你能不能小声一点？”当事人抱着微积分翻了个身：“曺圭贤你不要再看通报了！”李东海委屈巴巴，他实在想不通那个新来的年轻老师为什么要抓他，明明宿舍四个人都带了小抄的。

“谁让你光明正大摊在桌面上？”

“就是！”金厉旭叼着薯片吧砸吧砸嘴，正义的音量突破屋顶“不抓你天理难容。”小王子在成功收到三道眼刀后讪讪的闭紧了唇，心情极好的继续敲电脑——反正他又不用补考。

李东海要补考这件事成为了经管学院津津乐道一个月的八卦。怎么说呢？谁都爱看学院帅哥马失前蹄。

可怜的故事主人公现在慌兮兮的站在办公室门口，他大概给自己加了上百次的油，才闭着眼睛痛苦的敲一下门。

李东海不知道门对面其实也挺紧张。

办公室里长得堪比选美模特的金教授是李东海的哥哥，所以李赫宰抓小家伙作弊的时候有点心虚——他可是要泡人家弟弟的。

可是确实没有别的办法可以勾搭上这小孩了，李东海一个学期里的微积分课不是睡觉就是联机打游戏，不管李赫宰每天帅出新花样的服装搭配，也不看他天天精致护肤的脸庞——这小孩大概只知道自己姓李。

确实如此。

你看他那震惊脸！

李赫宰无奈的推了推高耸鼻梁上架着的细金丝镜框，修长的指骨一下一下叩着木质桌面。

妈的，怪不得那群女生天天争着上高数课。

李东海有点后悔，他今天应该穿上新买的白寸衫，配上淡蓝色象征青春的牛仔裤，再给自己沾点发胶梳个三七分，而不是像现在这样蓬头垢面的立在这里，像个傻子。

还是李赫宰打破了这没完没了的寂静：“李东海同学？”

“在！”小孩手指紧紧的攥着袖口，太过紧张而导致声音有些尖锐，在这安静如鸡的办公室里显的异常尴尬。他把脑袋垂的更低了，作弊的羞愧几乎在一瞬间就窜满了心房。

哪怕老师都走到自己眼前了，他还沉浸在深深的忏悔中，丝毫没有发现眼前的男人是在用怎样的眼光打量着他。

李赫宰突然间就很想使坏。

他一个长臂把人圈在怀里，厚重的鼻息悉数扑在男孩稚嫩的颈脖上：“东海是个坏孩子呢。”

“一个学期都没有听过课不是吗？”

“考试还作弊了。”

“补考能过吗？”

男人的指尖在李东海光滑的脊背上来回打转，成功让李东海眼里的金豆子疯狂往外砸。

“老师对不起……我 呜 对不起。”

好像除了这句话也没什么好辩解的，李东海在人怀里抽抽涕涕的嗦了一把鼻涕，老师性感的锁骨透过西装穿进他那挂满雾的视线里，一下子就让他羞耻的低下头。

啊他真的是坏学生啊

该死的

男人听到他抽噎的嗓音，在抱紧李东海的那一刻嘴角勾起撩人心弦的笑来。他用同样发硬的海绵体撞击小孩的下身，恶魔的呓语响在男孩的耳边

“做个交易吧。”

“你给我，而我给你绩点。”

男人有点厚的果冻唇吮吸着他的舌尖，麻麻地触感随着舌体软了整个口腔，李东海的嘴巴被堵的死死的，所有的呻吟声被吞回肚子，纵使身后从未开扩过的地方已经划进一根手指，这办公室里依旧静的发慌。

但很快李东海就很想念这种安静了，嘴里交换液体的啧啧声和身后不时发出的咕叽声，让他牛奶般的皮肤上渡过一层红，整个人像可口却又没有成熟的草莓。

李赫宰轻易的遍扒掉了人身上的衣物，他把光溜溜的男孩打横抱起，大手一挥把办公桌的东西都扫在地上，扯了自己的西装外套给人垫着放在了桌面，这样他的男孩不会被冰凉的桌面所刺激。

两手用了力拉开了那双白暂细嫩皮肤包裹的小腿，李赫宰整个人弯下腰去，用高热的口腔裹住那粉红的半硬体，到底是个小孩，每当李赫宰的舌尖围绕着柱体打转，李东海的喉咙里都会发出难耐的哼唧声，仅仅是吸了一次腮帮子进行了深喉，就已经让李东海射的到处都是，白浊喷洒在李赫宰的金框镜片上，有一些还顺着那锋利的下颚线划落到他的锁骨上，留下一道道暧昧的水痕。

男人随手抹了一把精液，顺着手指往男孩身后的隐秘探去。他耐心的抚平了穴口的褶皱，又一次送进一根手指，比第一次好了很多，李东海漂亮的眉眼没有驺成一团，李赫宰奖励一般亲亲他的可爱学生，开始循序渐进的增加手指。

这小孩好像天生就是做受的料，明明是第一次扩张却没有丝毫的痛苦。

李赫宰笑笑，扯了小孩的手要人拉开裆下的拉链。不出意外的，李东海红了脸，闭着眼去给人开闸，小手覆上那硬的发涨的柱体，挑逗似的用圆圆的指甲盖刮了一下铃口，再缩回手来抱住老师的脖子，微卷的发尾蹭的李赫宰痒痒的。

他把人从桌面上吧啦下来，硕大的龟头堪堪的挤进内里的甬道，青紫色的柱体一点一点的埋进小穴，李赫宰轻轻的拍着人的背，用深吻吞下一个又一个痛苦不适的呻吟。

李东海很快就适应了男人的巨物，白细腰肢轻微的晃荡起来，李赫宰眯着眼，修长的手指揉着那两瓣臀肉，指尖使了劲掰开出一条缝，让胯下的风景全部暴露在空气里，下身开始大力的肏动起来，力度大到好似要把那两个囊袋也挤进去，交合的地方有节奏的发出啪啪声，先前当做润滑的精液如今全部打成泡沫糊在穴口处，通红的穴肉被青紫色的柱体带出来又肏回去，李东海喉咙里开始发出婉转凄惨的声音，这场性事太过激烈导致他本能的撒起娇来。

“老 老师……啊慢 一点……呜哈啊”

李赫宰闻言捧起人的小脸蛋，下半身却丝毫没有减慢频率。

“我们东海，很敏感不是吗？”

语毕便一口气压过那个凸点，激的李东海蜷起了脚趾，后穴开始止不住又毫无规律的开始收缩，他像是被人抛上了天堂，快感顺着脊椎骨爬进声带，转换为一声声激情的叫唤。

他的前端在没有人抚慰的情况下被肏射了，精液喷洒到地上的试卷纸里，暧昧色情的留下一道道带有膻腥味的斑驳痕迹。身后的小穴也因为高潮不自觉的开始收缩，夹的李赫宰精关失守，高热的液体疯狂的涌入穴内，烫的李东海微微打颤。

他的老师就着还连接的体位，抱着他走到了办公室另一边的电脑桌上。

李赫宰打开校务内网，抓起男孩软乎乎的小手放在鼠标上，在一声惊呼里抹除了他的零分成绩。

李东海别过脸，哑着嗓音：“我想要满分。”

“老师最喜欢满分的学生不是吗？”

他坏心眼的使劲扭了扭腰，唤醒在自己体内沉睡的性器，感受到涨大以后却突然有些心酸，他跟老师的交易再过一炮大概就要到此为止了。

“嗯。”李赫宰不紧不慢的顶了一下胯。

“所以我给你满分。”


End file.
